


Nothing between us

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: Please don’t leave me (again) [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cuddles, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, Hot Chocolate, Injury Recovery, Making Love, Reading Aloud, Walks In The Woods, fight, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: Mac finds a cabin where he can help you during your recovery time, after Murdoc shot you. But once there you discover you and Mac had slightly different plans about your stay.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader
Series: Please don’t leave me (again) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334734
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Floor’s wooden boards screech as you follow Mac inside the cabin. 

At the end of the little “guided tour” of what is going to be your new home for the following weeks, he exclaims: “That’s it. It may seem cold here, but give me time to light the fire and find some blankets and...”

“I’m sure we’ll be okay. I mean, how could we not to?” You answer, moving your eyes from the wooden kitchenette with table and chairs on the left, to the grey stone fireplace with cozy rug and couch in front of it, on the right. Then, catching him off guard, you ask: “Isn’t this that one cabin you went with Nikki, is it?” 

“What?! No! And that one has been destroyed, by the way”

He can’t help but laugh at the pretended naivety of your question. 

“I take these to your room.” He says, lifting the big trekking backpack and the suitcase you’ve laid on the floor.

“That’s nice, thank you. But where are you going to sleep?”

“Don’t worry, the couch seems really inviting. You will envy me in a couple of days...And, I want you to be comfortable as your wound is not completely healed, yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**DAYS LATER**

The sweet and relaxing sounds of nature, and the red squirrels jumping from a tree to another, don’t really distract you from the pain coming from your legs’ muscles on fire.

“Mac, I need a break. Go on, if you want, I will wait you at the cabin” You lean against a tree, taking breath.

“I will come with you. I don’t want you to walk alone in the wood.”

Eye-rolling at him treating you like a ten-year-old-girl, you put your backpack on and turn on your heels.

As you’re walking side by side down the path, he gently grabs your wrist to check your watch. Your friends gifted you when you’ve been discharged from the hospital to keep trace of your heartbeat and your daily progress.

“You reached your old running times?! That’s awesome! I’m really proud of you, Y/N. Next goal is coming to the end of this path. I’ve heard the view is amazing from there.”

Since you don’t return his enthusiastic smile, he worries: ”Anything is wrong?” 

“Indeed everything is wrong, Mac”

He stops and stands in front of you, with eyes that look for some answers.

“I feel like I will never be able to do the things I used to do before Murdoc shot me. And this makes me useless as an agent. Work kept me grounded when we broke up. I need it.”

“I know you can do that.” Mac holds your hand in his, then in his calm and reassuring way, he says: “I will help you to deal with it, that’s why we’re here...”

“In case it wasn’t obvious that’s the only reason why...” The sarcasm in your voice couldn’t be ignored.

“What do you mean?” The steady expression on Mac’s face leaves place to a confused one.

“Nothing. Don’t worry. I’m just frustrated because of the training. That’s all.”

“You’ll need to find something more convincing, if you want me to believe that.”

“It’s stupid, it doesn’t really matter.” You attempt to resume the march, in vain.

“I’m sure it’s not. And even if it was, I would like to know it anyways.” 

You struggle to find the words to not sound like a freakish little girl looking for attention: “It’s just that’s not what I had figured out when you said you would have taken care of me...”

“What should I do? Your health is the only thing I care about right now. You have to be ready when you’ll get back in mission, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to assure myself nothing bad happens to you again. Like it or not.”

* * *

Back in the cabin, neither you or Mac felt the urge to share your thoughts with the other for the rest of the day. 

You took a shower and laid in front of the fireplace, reading a book you were not really interested in, at least not after what happened. You just wanted to know what he was doing or thinking, but you feared no answers would have lead you where you needed to.

When a pitch black sky was the only thing you could see out of your window, Mac got close and asked: “Do you want it?” offering a cup of smoking hot chocolate.

You take the mug and sit, as Mac does the same, leaning his back against the edge of the couch. You know the chocolate is a sign of peace, but you’re not ready to leave the fight behind yet, since your points are consistent.

“For how long are you going to ignore me?” he mutters, before taking a sip.

“We’re doing nothing work, training or surviving related so no conversation is due.” You lift your head, serious, feeling a guilty satisfaction in paying him back with his same money.

“Come here” he puts down his bowl, making space between his legs. “C’mon, I don’t bite.”

“What?!”

“I won’t ask you twice” firmness colors his voice as a smirk appears on his lips.

“I’m good where I am” you reply, not caring about which nature his intentions are or, at least, pretending to.

“Don’t let me use rough methods” 

Before you could react, he gets up and holds into your waist, pulling you towards him. 

“Mac! What are you doing?! Stop!” Inevitably, you start laughing.

“You see? It wasn’t that difficult!” Mac whispers, taking you in his arms. 

You can feel his heart against your back, beating a little bit faster than usual. Half turning your head, your noses and foreheads are few inches apart from touching. You look up at him and say: “Nobody gave you permission to do that”

“I don’t need it.” He stares back at you, from the closest you’ve ever been in months.

“Well, technically, since I’m not your girlfriend anymore, you should better ask” 

You notice something’s changing in his expression after your sentence, but before the soft atmosphere could disappear leaving place at the usual exes’ awkwardness, he promptly questions: “What’s the book you were reading about?”

“I honestly don’t know, I haven’t been much focused on the lecture, before...” you say, making it turn in your hands.

“Why don’t you read me something?” He suggests.

“Good” 

You red out loud for awhile, then, when you were too tired to go on, you rested your head on Mac’s shoulder and closed your eyes, feeling his soft breath against your cheek and his chest rising and lowering regularly.

“Do you want to go to bed?” He asks.

“Only if you come with me” 

His hand glides behind your neck, cupping your jaw and getting you close for a soft then passionate kiss. 

“I’ve missed you so much” you whisper, not really parting your lips from his.

“Since I left, not a day has passed without me thinking about you, about what we had, I...”

“It’s okay.” You interrupt him “I have forgiven you long time ago.”

Your fingers goes up his neck, to run in his hair, deepening the kiss until it doesn’t seem to be enough anymore.

Once you had slowly discarded both your shirt and his jumper, he takes you down with him: his weight pressing your body between his skin and the soft, furry fabric of the rug tickling your back. 

“Are you sure you want to go on? Some time has passed from when we’ve last made love. Maybe we should take our time and proceed step by step...” Mac demanded. 

“We have all night, we can go as slow as we want...”

“Do you mean like that?” 

Mac hardly pressed his lips against your collarbone for some seconds, just to detach them and wait as much time, making you beg inside of yourself for the next kiss to come soon. As he moved up your neck, you felt his teeth grazing along your jaw, biting a thin portion of skin. 

“You said you didn’t bite” You squirmed, tightening your hold on him.

“I lied”


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up, the fire had consumed all the wood in the chimney and it was already extinguished from a while. All wrapped between a plaid blanket and Mac’s arms, you pull it until over his shoulders to keep him warm, and get up. 

As the last can of the row fall on the ground with the other ones, you point a big pine cone, a considerable number of trees ahead of you.

“Still the best aim” 

You turn to see Mac standing on the cabin’s patio, wearing a burgundy plaid shirt and a black coat. 

“Go say it to Jack. He still owns me some bucks for an old bet.” You answer, focusing on a new target.

“He’s never going to pay. He’s too stubborn, you know.”

You hear him walking down the deck’s wooden footsteps, then on the fallen leaves floor in front of it, approaching to your back.

His hands embrace your waist, as he says: “I’ve made breakfast”

Half-twisting on yourself, you smile: “Good”

Before going back in, Mac murmurs: “You weren’t there when I woke up this morning...”

“I just needed some time to think, but I couldn’t close myself in the shooting range as I do when we’re at work so...” _I improvised_. You think. _Someone taught me how to do it very well_.

“Do you have some regrets about last night?” He asks.

“No, it was perfect” You get close and kiss him.

He replies to it, and you know you could’ve gone on this way forever.

Mac whispers: “I don’t want it to be just one time.”

“It won’t be. We’ll have more, I promise. We can start over from where we left. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

-

Right after having congratulate you with Mac for the breakfast, his phone rings. 

“It’s Matty. She wants us to get back to Los Angeles as soon as possible.” Then making a pause, he adds: “There are going to be some butts to kick, are you ready?”

Grabbing your things and throwing Mac the keys of his car for him to catch them, you answer: “I’m always ready” 


End file.
